


real sweet like a candy corn

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look ridiculous!” Kira says from the dressing room, and Caitlin grins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real sweet like a candy corn

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/131332052430/caitlin-or-emily)

“I look ridiculous!” Kira says from the dressing room, and Caitlin grins.

“Fair’s fair babe, you did have me try on a sexy bumblebee costume.”

“I just can’t believe this  _exists_ ,” Kira says, letting the door swing open.

Caitlin slaps a hand over her mouth, but she can’t help some muffled laughter from escaping.

“And I’m changing now,” Kira says, shutting the door quickly.

Caitlin takes a deep gulp of air, trying not to laugh, “Hey, you make a lovely ninja turtle.”

“I am  _not_  potentially ruining anyone else’s childhood memories with this… scrap of fabric. At least yours was just a yellow and black striped dress.”

“Mhmm, so mermaids or witches?” Caitlin asks, the only two costumes both of them had liked.

“Mermaids!” Kira exclaims, coming out in her own clothes.

“Cool, I miss having turquoise hair. So, we just need some candy for the trick or treaters?”

“Yup, and us of course,” Kira says with a conspiring smile.

“Of course love.”


End file.
